staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 14 (Commander in Chief, ep. 14 The Price You Pay); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:40 DJ Bram (Can I Do It? DJ Bram); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - ZOO Goofiego, odc. 26 (Goofy’s Petting ZOO, ep. 26); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Krzykacze; program dla dzieci 09:30 Teleranek - magazyn 10:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (studio) 10:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (I seria) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:15 Anioł Pański 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:05 Ranczo - odc. 40 - Szok poporodowy - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Od Rancza do Rancza 14:10 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun (bieg na 10 km) 15:15 Dzieci prerii cz. 1 (Children of the Dust ep. 1) - txt.str.777 87'; western kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:50 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Emiratów Arabskich - Desert Challenge; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress; 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 4/14 - Ważna przesyłka - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 67; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Skok życia, odc. 38 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Emiratów Arabskich - Desert Challenge; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Fale namiętności - cz. 1 (La Crociera, 1 puntata) - txt.str.777 100'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Ludzie honoru (A Few Good Men) 132'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 01:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Jazda (Jizda) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994) 03:00 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 29/32 - Rozwód; serial 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1027 Trudne związki; telenowela TVP 06:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 06:24 Złotopolscy - odc. 1028 Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP 06:50 Ostoja - odc. 74; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 649; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 239 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 240 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (50) Przemysław Babiarz 10:00 Pielgrzymka papieża Benedykta XVI do Afryki - transmisja Mszy Świętej z Luandy - stolicy Angoli 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1611 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1029 Tomek, Berta, Marylka; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Ich Troje 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 361 Lalkarz; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (12) ; talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (33); teleturniej 20:05 25 lat w PaCE - Grupa MoCarta 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Bad Company - Czeski łącznik (Bad Company (aka Ceska spojka)) 112'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA, CZECHY (2002) 22:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 23:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Gael Garcia Bernal, Fernando Meirelles, Małgorzata Szumowska) 00:15 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (52) 00:45 Być doskonałym (Perfect) 115'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1985) 02:40 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:20 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Zawodowcy - Andrzej Kruszewicz - ornitolog; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Animowanie rzeczywistości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:14 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:32 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:01 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:36 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:26 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:58 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:23 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:48 Zawodowcy - Andrzej Kruszewicz - ornitolog; magazyn; STEREO 04:12 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:34 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO TVP Info Gdańsk 06:20 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08:15 Na miedzy 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ja Jestem 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Zawodowcy - Andrzej Kruszewicz - ornitolog; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Animowanie rzeczywistości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:14 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 17:00 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Puchar Polski mężczyzn - finał 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:32 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:01 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:36 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:26 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:58 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:23 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:48 Zawodowcy - Andrzej Kruszewicz - ornitolog; magazyn; STEREO 04:12 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:34 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Power Rangers - odc. 5, serial sf, USA 1999 6:45 Power Rangers - odc. 6, serial sf, USA 1999 7:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 7:45 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 8:15 Stuart Malutki - film familijny, Niemcy, USA 1999 9:50 Boks - Gala w Pensacoli - waga półciężka: Roy Jones junior - Omar Sheika 10:45 Moja dziewczyna 2 - komedia, USA 1994 12:45 Krokodyl Dundee - komedia, Australia 1986 14:45 Dzień kangura - Michał Koterski i Radosław Majdan 15:45 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - odc. 309, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 140, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 32, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 49, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Pytanie do Boga - dramat sensacyjny, Izrael, USA, Niemcy 2001 1:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Niania - Zdenka - odc. 110, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 28, Polska 2009 12:45 39 i pół - Król nocy - odc. 3, Polska 2009 13:45 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:00 Polowanie na mysz - komedia, USA 1997 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:05 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 29, Polska 2009 23:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 8, USA 2001-2002 0:15 Tajniak - film sensacyjny, Belgia, Francja 2002 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Telesklep - magazyn 3:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.45 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.05 Santana Blues - koncert 06.05 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.35 Jazda figurowa - program rozr. 07.35 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 2009 - rajd Cypru 08.35 Australijskie oceanaria (12) - serial dokumentalny, Australia/Nowa Zelandia 09.05 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi, Brzeg morza - serial wojenny, Polska 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dharma i Greg (9) - serial komediowy, USA 14.30 Piłka ręczna: Eliminacje do ME mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Turcja 17.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Hole In The Wall - program rozr. 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (10) - serial anim. 20.35 2001: Odyseja komiczna - komedia, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 2001 22.35 Jazda F1gurowa - program rozr. 23.35 1000 złych uczynków (3) - serial animowany, Polska 00.05 Rekiny Grozy - horror, Bułgaria/USA 2005 02.05 Santana Blues - koncert 03.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03.40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.05 TV Market 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1631; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 633; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 7/7 Rozstanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /11/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1004* - Lojalność Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 W rajskim ogrodzie - Korzenne wybrzeże Afryki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika w Lubaczowie; STEREO 14:10 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7* - Ania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Serbołużyczanką jestem...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (64); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Żeby nie żyć w cieniu ojca... (Christofer Szpilman); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - IRA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 634; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 12/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 HIT GENERATOR - (4); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 59; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Hokej na lodzie - .; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 634; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 12/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1004* - Lojalność Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7* - Ania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Plama; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Serbołużyczanką jestem...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Żeby nie żyć w cieniu ojca... (Christofer Szpilman); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Misja Arktyka - Ludzie północy (Artic mission - People on the Ice); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Z Powiśla; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Warszawa Główna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Typy na dziś; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Skarby Filmoteki - Dzień bez słońca; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Koniec ulicy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 8/26 - Masz bliźniaki, tatusiu! (odc. 8/26 - Tatinku, mate dvojcatka!); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 9/26 - Roksana w pułapce (odc. 9/26 - Past na Roxanu); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Sztuka Ekranowana - Sebastian Kubica; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Wesele Figara cz. 2 (Le Nozze di Figaro); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Monsunowe wesele (Monsoon Wedding) 109'; komedia kraj prod.Indie, Włochy, Niemcy, USA (2001); reż.:Mira Nair; wyk.:Naseeruddin Shah, Lillete Dubey, Shefali Shetty, Vijay Raaz, Tilotama Shome; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 30 lat PPA - Gwiazdy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Teatr Telewizji - O człowieku, który redagował "Gazetę rolniczą" 48'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Tomasz Stockinger, Adam Kamień, Wojciech Siemion, Jarosław Gajewski, Maria Reif, Paweł Burczyk, Redbad Klynstra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Walter P - 38 20'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Edward Etler; wyk.:Stanisław Młynarczyk, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jerzy Pichelski, Witold Skaruch, Jan Kociniak, Adam Pawlikowski, Bohdan Łazuka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z... Hanną Banaszak /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Telefon zaufania; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niedziela z... Hanną Banaszak /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Hanna Banaszak; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Niedziela z... Hanną Banaszak /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Zanim będziesz u brzegu; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kino nocne Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mamma Roma (Mamma Roma) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1962); reż.:Pier Paolo Pasolini; wyk.:Anna Magnani, Ettore Garofolo, Silvana Corsini, Luisa Loiano; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Jej portret; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Telekino nocą - Jej portret 63'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Mieczysław Waśkowski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pritulak, Franciszek Trzeciak, Henryk Hunko, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Janusz Kłosiński, Maria Kleydysz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Popiół i diament 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeński, Adam Pawlikowski, Bogumił Kobiela, Jan Ciecierski, Stanisław Milski, Artur Młodnicki, Halina Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Machowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Wesele Figara cz. 2 (Le Nozze di Figaro); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Śladami Ogniem i Mieczem; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:33 Kulisy III RP - Aksamitna rewolucja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 W Pradze, Vsetatach i w Kersku u Hrabala; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:33 Pojedynek - Narodowe Siły Zbrojne; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Narodowe siły zbrojne; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Marzec niepokornych dzieci; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kochany Panie Prezydencie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tajemnice historii - S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 12/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Uniwersytet Jagieloński cz 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Zawsze w Europie - cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia III RP - 1989 - 1993 Jesteśmy we własnym domu. Rządy opozycji demokratycznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tajemnice historii - Tajemnicze zabójstwa Rzymian (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18 - Cafe Rose; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Alina Janowska, Joanna Jedlewska, Barbara Klimkiewicz, Jolanta Wołłejko, Janusz Bylczyński, Edmund Fetting; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Orłoś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Czerwony baron; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Historia i film - Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18 - Cafe Rose; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Alina Janowska, Joanna Jedlewska, Barbara Klimkiewicz, Jolanta Wołłejko, Janusz Bylczyński, Edmund Fetting; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Orłoś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:04 Tajemnice historii - Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kresowe Dzieje - Dwa oblicza jednego rodu; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Rody Polskie - Szeptyccy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Złote transmisje - IFK Goeteborg - Legia Warszawa - 1995; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) (Trondheim (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 12:00 Family Cup; STEREO 12:30 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 13:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn) (Trondheim (bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 14:15 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet) (Trondheim (bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 16:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: Finał; STEREO 16:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: Finał; STEREO 16:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: Finał; STEREO 17:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: Finał; STEREO 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: Finał; STEREO 18:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 20:45 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 13 (odc. 13); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn) (Trondheim (bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 22:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: Finał; STEREO 23:50 Wyścigi Superbike - Australia; STEREO 00:20 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 361 Lalkarz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (67) Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 4/14 - Ważna przesyłka; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce Polska-Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce: Dania - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Manchester United - Internazionale - I połowa (Manchester United - Internazionale) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Manchester United - Internazionale - II połowa (Manchester United - Internazionale) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 21:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 HIT GENERATOR - (5); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 HIT GENERATOR - (5); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Zakończenie dnia